


He hit me

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, chiaki is barely in this tho, kuro is alone, someone help him, they had sex before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mainly me just venting lol
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 1





	He hit me

Chiaki had just finished inside Kuro. As usual, he pulled out and immediately went to the bathroom to wash up. Kuro was used to this routine. He's the one that put the idea that he and Chiaki could be friends with benefits, so why does he feel so bad about it? Before Kuro could stress about it anymore, Chiaki walked back into the room.

"I'm gonna head out soon, kay?" he grabbed his clothes and looked over to Kuro while he put his pants on.

"Already? S'only 8..." he mumbled into the pillow, still laying on his back.

"I uh, I got classes tomorrow," that was an obvious lie. "I'm gonna go now... be careful, alright?"

Kuro groaned into the pillow as a response and before he could even catch a glimpse of the other boy leaving he heard the door shut. _Dammit._ Kuro hated to be alone. He missed when Chiaki first started sleeping with him, making sure Kuro was alright and cuddling after he finished. Now he seemed to be losing interest. Kuro should have seen this coming. All of his relationships were usually focused on sex, and his partners would soon lose interest or just treat him like an object. Kuro just wanted to feel loved.

Before he knew it, tears began to flow down his face. Kuro sat up, wiping his face and cursing himself for crying again. He got himself to calm down and checked his phone. _8:37_. Chiaki booked to hotel room for them until 9, so Kuro should probably start leaving. But he didn't want to leave just yet. He put on his boxers and grabbed his bag from the bathroom. He brought it to the couch and spilled the contents of his bag on the table. There was a lot of junk in there, but it didn't take long for Kuro to find what he was looking for. A little bag of white powder. God, if Chiaki found out about this...

Kuro stopped himself. He knows Chiaki doesn't feel the same way he does. He felt more tears begin to form as he grabbed a razor blade. He thought about his times with Chiaki before this, they were much happier. Kuro chuckled to himself, the boy who pulled him out of a dark space ended up putting him in another. Before he knew it, his lines were ready. he grabbed a straw from the spilled contents of his bag and got to work. With each line, he felt more alert and energized. He leaned back into the couch when he finished, letting out a loud sigh. Usually cocaine made him feel euphoric, but today he was just feeling anxious and agitated. Kuro wanted to call Chiaki.

He almost slapped himself for thinking that. Chiaki had already seen him today and Kuro didn't want to ruin the relationship they had, even if it was slowly falling apart. He decided to distract himself by packing his things, making sure to leave the hotel room just as it was before he came. After he finished, he made his way out. He didn't bother calling a lift since the hotel was just a few miles from his place. It's not like he hasn't had to walk home before. 

Kuro couldn't help but think while he made his way home. Was there any way to mend his relationship with Chiaki?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic! Sorry if it's not that great, I mainly just wanted to practice my writing.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song by Hole, I was listening to a lot of their stuff while writing this lol
> 
> also im high and its 3am LMAO sorry for any grammar issues


End file.
